walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Everett (Video Game)
Mr. Everett is an unseen character within Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One and the father of Lee Everett and B. Everett and husband of Mrs. Everett. Mr. Everett is the owner of the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore along with his wife. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Little is known about Mr. Everett's life before or as the outbreak began except that he was Lee and B.'s father. Mr. Everett, along with his wife, owned the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore in Macon, Georgia. It was stated by Lee that his father would carry around a cane that he would use to chase off shoplifters of the pharmacy. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" It was stated by Lilly at the Everett Family Drugstore that she and the other survivors found two old walkers in the office and that their bodies were dragged outside the store by Larry for their safety. Lee immediately realizes that the two walkers were very likely Mr. and Mrs. Everett and silently mourns the demise of his parents. Later on, Lee discovers a picture of his mother, father, brother, and himself. Lee tears himself out of the picture for what he had done. When the survivors came under attack at the drugstore, Clementine brought his cane to Lee, which was used to barricade the pharmacy entrance doors to keep out the group of walkers. Death Killed By *Zombies As soon as the apocalypse began, Mr. Everett became infected and later died at the drugstore. Later on, his corpse was placed in the alley next to the drugstore by Larry. Relationships Lee Everett Lee is Mr. Everett's son. They were not very close after Lee was convicted of murder. Lee mentions (Determinant) that he wouldn't be surprised if his parents hated him, so it can be inferred he didn't know what his father thought of him. Lee misses his family, as was mentioned in Episode 1 to Clementine. Mr. Everett used a cane which Lee mentions that stopped more robberies than a guard dog ever could. Mrs. Everett Mrs. Everett is Mr. Everett's wife. Although not much is heard about her, it can be inferred Mr. Everett loved her very much. Relating to Lee's line, "My parent's came in here hoping to survive...but it looks like one of them was hurt. I wonder if it was my dad...trying to be a hero..." which then can mean his dad tried protecting Mrs. Everett from any walkers coming in to attack and died in the process. B. Everett B. Everett is Mr. Everett's other son. It is mentioned by Lee that if B. was with his parents when the walkers attacked, he would've died for them, so it can be inferred that B. loved his father and was close to him. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Photograph) Trivia *Mr. Everett used a walking stick, which was later used to delay the walkers from entering the drugstore. **Lee also mentions that Mr. Everett's walking stick defended the store from shoplifters better than a guard dog ever could, and this is later referenced when the cane was used to defend the shop from walkers. ru:Мистер Эверетт Everett, Mr. Everett, Mr. Category:Unnamed Category:Unseen Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Macon